Lost and Found Again
by Cyber Chibi 00
Summary: Read inside for summary. AlbertJet
1. Tears of Sadness

Lost and Found Again  
  
by: Cyber Chibi 00  
  
Full Summary: Okay, this fic basically revolves around Albert Heinrich and Jet Link. Anyways, Jet and Albert have deep feelings for each other, but Heinrich still feels a little uncomfortable about Hilda. Then, Jet gets into a serious accident and is presumed dead. But then Albert starts to hear voices, have premonitions and visions... and he believes Jet and Hilda are trying to contact him, to try to tell him something important... but what?  
  
First yaoi, be nice. Categories are Romance, Drama, and Angst. Maybe a bit of Sci-fi.  
  
Chapter 1: The Day after Today  
  
Albert Heinrich's mind screamed as he threw himself onto his bed, sobbing and burying his face into the pillow to muffle his sad cries. ' He couldn't be gone!' his mind yelled. He bit his bottom lip hard, trying to stop the flowing of his tears. He could taste the blood on his tongue. Heinrich turned to face the door, where his comrades were banging on the door, making desperate pleas for him to come out.  
  
'No way had 'he thought, 'there is no way I can face those guys...' Tears welled up in his bluish- grey eyes, threatening to spill once more over his flushed cheeks. He drifted off to his own world inside his head, a blur of thoughts and emotions filling it. His second love had now departed from this earth, just like Hilda, so many years ago.  
  
"Hilda already went! You can't go too!" he cried out loud, pushing himself into and Indian position on the bed and punching his pillow furiously. Not out of anger, but out of blame.  
  
'It was all my fault,' he thought, continuing to sob and beat the pillow, ' If only I hadn't of been so edgy about our feelings, Jet would still be here...' He sobbed as he reached his gun hand up to his mouth and wiped a little of the blood away. He could just imagine the New Yorker's arms around his own smaller figure, matching his own steady breathing with his right now.  
  
"Albert! Come on out of there! Please!" the voice of Joe Shimamora became more desperate, but he had stopped knocking on the door. Albert still stared at the locked door, wondering whether or not to let his friends in or not.  
  
Yes, they knew how close he and Jet Link were, how deep their affection were for each other. They had been going for nearly a month now, and no one seemed to complain or question the pairing. Albert smiled softly. Gawd he had the greatest of friends.  
  
He sighed sorrowfully as he got up from the bed to unlock the door. Hesitating, he opened it a crack to stare at three of his worried friends, Joe, Francoise, and Britain. Francoise nearly looked relieved that Albert hadn't cracked down into depression, and flung her arms around him, locking him into a deep embrace.  
  
" Oh, Albert," she said, crying softly, " I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..."  
  
Tears flowed down her cheeks as she continued to give Heinrich a supportive hug. Joe sucked in breath and put a hand on Albert's shoulder, tears in his eyes. Albert looked around at his three friends, whom were all crying silently. He tensed up and tried not to break down again from all of the grief. Britain sighed.  
  
" We can't take anymore of this," he said, sighing, " I mean, when does the grieving start and end?"  
  
With that, Albert broke down and sobbed. He could no longer hold the sorrow in, though he was surprised as anyone at his own sensitivity. None of his companions had ever seen him like this before. He fell to his knees, shaking and burying his face into his hands.  
  
" It'll be alright Albert," Joe said, sighing and wrapping his arm around his friend, " we know it isn't your first cry, and it most certainly won't be your last. Come on, let us go get you a glass of water."  
  
Albert nodded glumly as the four cyborgs made their way into the kitchen. ( A/N: They are in the Dolphin. Forgot to mention that...) Joe got a pitcher of water from the refrigerator, pouring it slowly into a glass and handing it to his friend. Albert took it reluctantly and took a sip, seeming to sastify his worried partner. He took another drink, bigger this time, as he thought back to what happened not even twenty four hours before...  
  
----@@Flashback@@-----  
  
The New Yorker grinned cockily as he threw himself onto the bed next to Albert, bouncing on it purposly to annoy his lover. The German giggled as he playfully shoved Jet, making him grin all the more as he pounced on top of Heinrich.  
  
Albert sighed as he stared into those deep reddish brown eyes. He had always apprieciated how they crinkled when that bad ass cyborg smiled. Didn't he? Jet's eyes twinkled as he started to bring himself closer to the smaller figure. Albert's smile suddenly faded as he turned away, having Jet get a mouthful of hair. Jet frowned as he pulled back.  
  
"What's wrong?" he said in his sexy New York accent, cocking his head to one side. Albert frowned and looked away.  
  
"Its just. Its just that I..." Albert stuttered, trying to avoid his lover's eyes, " I still... Hilda..."  
  
He could see the hurt in Jet's eyes as he slowly got off the bed and started to put his sneakers on. ( Yes, sneakers, not boots. :P )  
  
"Where... where are you going Jet?"  
  
The New Yorker looked back into Albert's bluish-grey eyes. "Oh, just going out for a midnight stroll," he said, grinning. But he could tell there was a slight crack in his voice. That made Albert feel worse. Jet bit his lip as he quickly ran out the door.  
  
----@@End flashback@@-----  
  
Albert frowned as tears threatened once again, as he stared into his near empty glass. The rest of the story he wished he could remember more clearly, for it was the most precious memory he had left with Jet. He wished he could remember all of the colors, the sounds... if he would have only paused to have thought what life had given him.... even in a cybernetic form.  
  
Albert then slammed the glass down, swearing under his breath as he angrily marched out of the door and into the cold night. He was angry, angry at himself for being so simple-minded, so... naive. He cried silently as he started walking the terrain. He then stopped abruptly, surveying the scene in front of him. The battlefield. Here, the final memories of Jet Link rested inside his mind... although it was such a blur to him, even now, three hours later...  
  
He vaguely remembered gunshots a few minutes after Jet left, and himself frantically getting up out of bed, rushing outside. He... he remembered one devastating gunshot and Jet flying backwards off the side of the cliff. The rest was gone to him. That was all he remembered. His world spun around him so fast that very minute, but he vaguely caught phrases like, ' The current... too swift!!' or ' Waterfall! Ahead!' He sobbed as he remembered the last, most heart-crushing word ever...  
  
' Dead...'  
  
He broke down once again, falling backwards and staring into the starry night with blurred eyes. He became angered again. The stars had no reason to shine! He had lost his closest friend, his closest, closest friend just a little over three hours ago. He closed his eyes, wishing he was back in his arms...  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he saw Joe Shimamora's face loom over him, his expression sad and worried. He grabbed Albert's hand and helped him, putting a supportive arm around his friend.  
  
" Let's go in, the crew is worried about you," Joe said to his friend, unsure of what else to say. To his great surprise, Albert drew an item out of his pocket.  
  
' His wife's ring!' he thought, quickly recognizing the object. Albert approached the edge of the cliff, looking down into the rushing waters below. He clutched the ring on the chain ( Repaired after Tears of Steel ) whispering some words.  
  
"Into paradise, may the angels lead you... take care of this, okay?" he said, tears streaming down his face like an overflowed river. And, with those words, he dropped the necklace into the river below.  
  
"Take care of it," he repeated, turning away and heading back to the Dolphin. Joe's eyes watered up as he slowly followed Albert.  
  
'Gawd...' he thought, looking down and shuffling his feet, ' I didn't know they cared about each other... so... so much...' Joe was to caught up with his thoughts, he surprisingly found himself back at the Dolphin. Albert was still outside, deciding whether or not to go in and face his friends in his current state. True, they all were feeling their own emotions, but he could bet his life no one was feeling as much grief as he...  
  
Life... life... life. That was the one special word that Albert had taken for granted. And after two deaths of a loved one... he had finally realized it. Albert sighed as he slowly opened the Dolphin door, slowly walking in. He could feel the eyes bearing down on him as he walked through the room, even though he was staring at his feet.  
  
He walked to his room and slammed the door, falling down on his bed. He breathed in deeply the soft scent of the New Yorker as he closed his eyes and smiled. He could almost feel the steady breathing of the taller figure, snoring slightly and muttering in his sleep, like he did every night.  
  
Sometimes Albert would lie there awake, listening to his love mutter as he dreamed. He had often wondered what Jet would dream about. Was it being back in New York? Was it being free from finally defeating Black Ghost. Was... was it him?  
  
Albert smiled as he started to remember everything that the two had gone through and done, that he was greatly disappointed and sad all over again when he opened his eyes. He put his head on Jet's pillow, and cried himself to sleep....  
  
*********************  
  
Joe: Aww... that was so sad...  
  
Albert: Why did you have to kill off Jet?  
  
C.C: * wails* But Jet is my cutie pie! I would never have him die!!!  
  
Jet: Read and review. * glares at teary-eyed fan girls* Yes I'm alive and C.C said so.  
  
C.C: Jet is my favorite character! Do you think I'd have him die??? 


	2. The Missing Piece

Lost and Found Again  
By: Cyber Chibi 00  
  
C.C: Hello!!! Sorry I took so long to update.  
  
Jet: Yeah. so now could you get him off of me? *points to Albert*  
  
Albert: T-T Pwease. no!  
  
C.C: Albert, please get off of Jet.  
  
Albert: Aww. how come?  
  
Britain in form of Boogie Man: THIS IS HOW COME!!!  
  
Albert: @-@ AHHHHH!!!! *runs away*  
  
Britain: Hehehe. ^-^ *morphs back into self*  
  
Jet: Thank you!!! I thought he'd never leave!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009. Do I sound like I would?  
  
Chapter 2: The Missing Piece  
  
"Albert.."  
  
"NIEN!!" The arsenal cyborg cried, covering his face with his hands and shaking involuntary. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he could hear the screams. the screams.  
  
"Albert.."  
  
The German screamed again, clutching his face so hard that he could have ripped his skin off. The memories... the memories.  
  
"Albert! Please! Wake UP!!!"  
  
Albert shot up, panting and sweating. He was in his room that he shared with 007, tangled in his bed sheets. Four of his companions, Joe, Francoise, Pyunma, and of course, Britain, towered over him like statues, worried expressions plastered onto their faces. Britain sat on the top bunk frowning, with a water glass in his hands. At that moment, Albert realized he was soaked.  
  
"I told you guys that would wake him up," he said, shrugging. Heinrich scowled as he lay back down again.  
  
Joe sighed. "What happened, Albert?"  
  
Albert scowled again and looked away. "Nothing. It was just the dream again."  
  
Joe sighed again as he walked out of the room, followed by a reluctant Francoise. Britain stared as they shut the door. He snorted and looked down at his friend.  
  
"You have either get your brain removed or stop that kind of dreaming, Al," he said, sighing as he flopped back and stared at the ceiling. Albert growled as he covered up with the wet blanket. Yes, he sure did wish he could stop the dreaming. But how could he? Every day for a month since Jet had fallen, he had been having the same dream, over and over. He remembered his dreams quite clearly. It started with him, back in Germany. He was driving that fated truck, when it was hit and turned over by their security. He had to relive that day, so long ago. Albert scratched his chin. He could practically remember their conversation, right before Hilda had passed. He shuddered as he recollected the other part of the dream.  
  
The next part seemed even more frightening. He remembered the screams of Jet, and as he helplessly watched him fall off of the cliff. fell into the raging waters below.  
  
The last part was horrifying. It showed a little girl, about four or five in age, sitting on a little white rocking chair in the shadows. She held something rectangular, and was sobbing softly. Every now and then she whispered something, too soft to hear. As soon as Albert would approach her, he would gasp in fright. Black Ghost stood behind her, with one of his grimy hands on the rocking chair, cackling evilly. At that moment, the girl would crumble into pieces, leaving only slivers of metal and wires. At that point, he would wake up.  
  
Albert yawned as he twisted and turned, trying to get back to sleep. He finally gave up after an hour and a half, and by that time it was one o clock in the morning. He got up as he strode to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of ice water and taking small sips as he sadly looked out of the window. His reflection gazed back at him, full of sorrow and denial.  
  
Albert looked away as he finished up the water and started chewing on the ice. It was a habit of his, grinding his teeth on the ice. Chang-Chanku said it drove him crazy, and criticized the walking arsenal every time he did that. Britain once had overheard him and started to imitate Albert. But, just to drive the chef nuts. That got laughs out of everyone, except Albert and Chang.  
  
Albert sighed as he sat down in the chair, staring up at the ceiling as he continued to crunch on his piece of ice. His thoughts drifted from the dream, to his remaining friends, to his old country.  
  
He yawned as he grabbed for the remote control and turned on the television. He propped up his head with his machine gun hand, turning the channels until he found reruns of sitcoms such as the Brady Bunch. He didn't know how long he sat there, but he started to drift off to sleep when he heard a crash.  
  
"Hehehe... OOPS!! I didn't mean to!"  
  
"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!"  
  
"It was just a stupid plate."  
  
"STUPID PLATE MY FOOT!!! And stop crunching on that ice."  
  
Albert groaned as he got up and walked into the kitchen. The voices were unmistakably Chang's and Britain's, who both got up at the crack of dawn. Chang to start breakfast, and Britain. Britain just because he could. They were always full of energy, that they reminded Albert of little kids. Those two always got up before the alarm clock rang, and almost once a week, got into a fight over something. They bickered so loud that they always woke up the other cyborgs.  
  
"STOP THAT!!!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"I WILL!"  
  
"Will you two just shut up?"  
  
Chang and Britain looked away from each other and stared at their friend Albert. Albert had his mouth formed into a scowl as he sat down in one of the chairs at the table. He yawned as he slumped three inches in the chair, closing his eyes.  
  
"004? What time did you get up?" Chang asked, as Britain let go of his collar.  
  
"Around one something," he answered, still having his eyes closed. "I would have gotten more if you two wouldn't have been so loud."  
  
"You mean that you haven't had any sleep since the nightmare?" Britain asked, cocking his head to one side. Albert turned his head and opened his eyes, staring sternly into Britain's eyes.  
  
"Isn't that what I just said?" he said grumpily. He yawned as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes again. He could hear more foot steps coming into the room.  
  
"Have a little respect you two! You guys woke Ivan up. AGAIN!"  
  
Albert grinned. Francoise had always kept her ground, being the only woman in the group. She also had one of the most feared attitudes, apart from Jet Link, of course. Albert had always admired how she could tell those two off, and be forgiven for it as well. He only wishes he could have been that way.  
  
"Oh! Hello Albert. Did these idiots wake you up?" she asked, frowning. Britain and Chang grinned innocently.  
  
Albert opened his eyes and stared at the blonde, with baby Ivan in her arms. "Nah, they didn't wake me up. I just couldn't get back to sleep." That answer sent relief through Chang and Britain's face, but Francoise's expression turned from angry to concerned. Albert frowned and looked down, just as Joe walked in and sat down, putting his head on the table.  
  
Britain grinned. "Not much of an early person, are you?" Joe groaned.  
  
"No thanks to you two," he muttered. Francoise frowned.  
  
"Maybe you should go back to sleep, Joe. And you to Albert," she said, putting Ivan in his little basket. Joe nodded glumly as he walked up the stairs, followed by Albert. They both reached their different doors. Joe managed a smile.  
  
"G'night, 004," he said. Albert gave a short laugh.  
  
"Sweet dreams, 009."  
  
They both shared a quick laugh before heading into their rooms. Albert yawned as he laid down, covering himself up. He fell asleep immediately.  
  
As he slept, he had the dream again, although it was a different this time. As he had the last part of the dream, he got closer to the little girl. He gasped as he saw what she held. She held. a picture... and a necklace, with something on the chain..  
  
Albert screamed as he woke up, panting. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead. He shivered as he raced to get up, out of the twist and tangle of the sheets. When he finally managed to get his two feet on the floor, he heard something clink. He looked down and picked up something goldish looking, and gaped in horror.  
  
It was his wife's ring, still attached to the chain. The very one he had thrown into the river.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
C.C: End of chapter two!  
  
Joe: * shudders* Evil cliffhanger.  
  
C.C: Review or else Jetsey Poo gets it!  
  
Fan girls: NOOOOO!!! * runs to protect Jetsey Poo*  
  
Jet: @-@ HELP ME!!!  
  
Albert: Read and review. * looks up with big loving eyes*  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Queen of Duels: Yes! He does not die!! * gives her a flood protector*  
  
Wolfwood11: Yes, he does not die! Don't you worry, I updated for you!  
  
Kaci: Here is the chapter you have been waiting for! This gets more mysterious, so keep on guessing!  
  
blu chocobo: * yawns* Yes, I did not kill him. * snuggles 002* Mine!!!  
  
MagicianCyborg: HE DID NOT DIEEEE!!! Here is your chapter!  
  
Tracey Tierbrun: * covers head* * in small voice* Here is your chapter?  
  
TTFN!! 


End file.
